gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie-Blaine Relationship
The Artie-Blaine Relationship, most commonly known as Blartie, is the friendship between McKinley High seniors and New Directions members, Artie Abrams and Blaine Anderson. Episodes Season Two Special Education Artie can be seen enjoying The Warblers' performance of Hey, Soul Sister, which Blaine sings lead vocals in. Blame It on the Alcohol They first meet at The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza, though they don't interact with each other. A Night of Neglect Right before the show, Blaine and Kurt run into Artie and Brittany in the McKinley corridors, where Artie says that he hopes they both enjoy the show. Born This Way Artie watches Blaine and The Warblers' performance of Somewhere Only We Know in the courtyard and is seen to be enjoying it. Prom Queen Blaine can be seen dancing, enjoying and singing along to the performance of Friday sung by Artie, along with Puck and Sam at Junior Prom. Season Three I Am Unicorn Blaine is auditioning for the supportive role of Officer Krupke in the school musical West Side Story, when Artie, along with Shannon and Emma, impressed by his audition, asks him if he would be interested in auditioning for Tony. Asian F It is announced by Artie that Blaine won the male lead in the school musical. The First Time Artie is directing'' West Side Story'' and during a rehearsal of Tonight with Blaine and Rachel, he asks them if they had lost their virginities yet, to make the part look more real. After they answer 'no', he tells them he is concerned they're not going to be convincing enough as actors. Hold on to Sixteen Blaine and Artie sing most of Control by Janet Jackson at Sectionals alongside Quinn. Season Four The New Rachel Blaine, Brittany, Tina, and Wade are in the race to see who is the new Rachel and the new star/leader of New Directions. Artie is the judge and he judges the four as they sing Call Me Maybe. ''Afterwards, Artie reveals the results and he, along with an online poll, picks Blaine to be the new Rachel, Brittany coming second, Tina third, and Wade fourth. Britney 2.0 Blaine and Artie sing ''Boys/Boyfriend to cheer Brittany up with Britney Spears week (once again), to the Glee Club. The Role You Were Born to Play Blaine, still heartbroken, auditions for Grease, which Artie direct, with Hopelessly Devoted to You. Artie comments on his performance, claiming that although it's a Sandy song, he is still the Danny Zuko they want for the play. Blaine refuses and explains that he can't portray love since he ruined his own relationship. Artie asks which role he might consider taking and Blaine answers 'Teen Angel'. He later gets this role. Sadie Hawkins Artie is on stage, talking about how hard and stressful it was, waiting to see if someone would ask you out before Blaine cuts in to shorten what Artie is trying to say. They sing together in No Scrubs. '' Diva Blaine is talking to Artie next to the entrance of the choir room, before Tina interrupts them angrily. Artie, who can see her anger, goes into the classroom. Girls (and Boys) on Film Blaine and Artie can be seen talking about Artie's movie after Artie reveals that he will make one. They also perform together in the boys' mash up, ''Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone. After Will announces that everyone is the winner of the mash-up competition, Blaine talks to Artie with Tina about why the outcome of the competition always results in a tie. Feud Blaine is seen sitting next to Artie, when they are confronting Finn and Will about their feud. Shooting Star When the gunshots are first heard, Blaine helps Artie get out of his chair and sit down on the floor. Artie films messages from the Glee kids to their families, in case they die in the incident. When Artie turns his cellphone to Blaine, he doesn't say anything, he just starts sobbing and puts his head between his legs. They are seen hugging with the New Directions after the shooting ends. Sweet Dreams Blaine and Artie interact with each other during the secret Glee Club meeting in the auditorium. After Blaine questions how long it will take Sam to end his separation anxiety phase (he makes up a twin), Artie tells Blaine to let it go. Lights Out In this episode, they sang together during We Will Rock You. Season Five Love Love Love Blaine and the rest of the club join Artie and Kitty's performance of Drive My Car. Later, when Blaine is trying to convince the club to help him propose, Artie says that, though he understands his plan, he still thinks he and Kurt are too young to get married. Artie is seen recording Blaine and the other boys' performance of I Saw Her Standing There in black and white. He helps Blaine by participating in the performance of All You Need Is Love along with everyone else. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds They both are nominated for Prom King, but neither of them wins. A Katy or A Gaga They both sing and dance to Applause with Sam and Marley, dressed with Lady Gaga costumes. The End of Twerk Artie is seen watching Blaine's twerk video and laughing. Songs Duets BoysBoyfriendBlaineArtie.png|Boys/Boyfriend (Britney 2.0)|link=Boys/Boyfriend Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Something's Coming'' from West Side Story (I Am Unicorn) *''Last Friday Night'' by Katy Perry (Pot o' Gold) *''Call Me Maybe'' by Carly Rae Jepsen (The New Rachel) *''Hopelessly Devoted to You'' from Grease (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''Heroes'' by David Bowie (Dynamic Duets) *''I Don't Know How to Love Him'' from Jesus Christ Superstar (Sadie Hawkins) *''Anything Could Happen'' by Ellie Goulding ''(I Do) *Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone by ''Bob Seger/Kenny Loggins (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *''Footloose'' by'' Kenny Loggins (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *Mamma Mia '' by ABBA (Guilty Pleasures) *''Say by John Mayer (Shooting Star) *Longest Time'' by Billy Joel (Lights Out) *''For Once in My Life by ''Stevie Wonder (Wonder-ful) *''Hall of Fame '' by The Script ft. will.i.am (All or Nothing) *''All You Need Is Love'' by The Beatles (Love Love Love) Gallery Tumblr m8n01x9KHR1qgkj12o1 500.png Glee.S04E02.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_103.jpg Blartieduet.gif Tumblr mg4a4bYjuy1raamr0o7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mg4a4bYjuy1raamr0o15 r3 250.gif Tumblr mg4a4bYjuy1raamr0o2 r3 250.gif Britney 2.0 Tina Blaine and Arties.png Glee-blaine-brittany-tina-artie-popular-mckinley.jpg Ouch!blartie.gif artieblaine.jpg Shi.png tumblr mh7w96shk61qeb7qjo9 250.gif tumblr mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o2 r2 250.gif tumblr mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o5 r2 250.gif tumblr mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o1 250.gif tumblr mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o3 250.gif tumblr mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o6 r2 250.gif tumblr mhwwxka7An1rrmwrko2 250.gif tumblr mhwwxka7An1rrmwrko1 250.gif Noscrubs blartie.png tumblr mjbw3fThZ41rdkdcuo1 250.gif tumblr mjbw3fThZ41rdkdcuo2 250.gif tumblr mjbw3fThZ41rdkdcuo3 r1 250.gif tumblr map2ms83sA1qeure0o1 250.png BoysBoyfriendBlaineArtie.png Blartieduet.gif Glee.S04E02.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV- 103.jpg Boysboyfriends_bartie.jpg gle 402 performance boys boyfriend tagged 640x360 619587882.jpg Screen-shot-20120920-at-90637-PM--2519402687122592822.jpg boys boyfriend.png Blartie dorks gp.png tumblr ml20w6T2D71raamr0o1 r1 250.gif tumblr ml20w6T2D71raamr0o2 r1 250.gif tumblr ml4f8wngvW1ra5gbxo1 500.gif tumblr ml7oinwM5y1r62ix2o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlhde2UoQc1rab3tyo2 500.gif Tumblr mlhde2UoQc1rab3tyo1 500.gif Tumblr mlhdjmoTIe1qfvij1o2 250.gif Bartie Alcohol.png Bartie Born This Way.png Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo1 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo8 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo5 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo7 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo3 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo6 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo4 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo2 250.gif Dr-Y blartie.gif Fanboying blartie.gif Naked blartie.gif Movie blartie.gif AgainstAllOdds blartie.gif Wtaf blartie.gif Mashup blartie.gif DD blartie.gif SwanSong blartie.gif Handshake blartie.gif TNR blartie.gif SD blartie.gif DSMN blartie.gif Shootingstar blartie.gif Youguysaremyhome blartie.gif glee09876artieandblaine.png blartie a katy or a gaga.gif Tumblr mwya9ydbtT1qck00ko2 250.gif tumblr_mx1vpcxvyh1qck00ko6_250.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships